Helping the lost
by Ruby 1334
Summary: Five year old Danny is with his mom in the mall when he gets lost. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And Phantom somehow ending up in the mall, decides that he should help him out.
1. Part 1

**Hi people! This is my first DP fan fic! It's going to be a short story but not exactly a one-shot. It's going to be a two-shot. (if you get what I mean.) This is written in third person in P.O.V's. (if that makes any sense to you.) This is a pretty sweet short story right here and I'm certain most ages can read this. ****I really hope everyone enjoys it! So now I present my short story to you:**

Helping the lost.

Danny's P.O.V

5 Year old Danny was with his Mom shopping in the mall. "Mommy, can we go into that toy shop?" Danny asked as something inside the shop window caught his eye. "Alright then." Maddie said walking into the shop with her son. She let go of her son's hand once inside the shop. Danny raced to the window and picked up the object that he had seen. It was a red rocket. Maddie smiled at Danny's joyful expression at holding the interesting toy in his hands. Maddie saw a shop outside through the window that caught her eye. "Come on Danny, there's a shop I want to check out." Maddie said grabbing Danny's hand. "Mommy, can I have this?" He asked. "We can come back here later to get it if you really want it, but I really want to check a shop out." Maddie said.

"Can't I stay here and wait for you to come back?" Danny asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Please!" She looked down at her son again. His eyes were sparkling in hope and he was also doing the puppy dog pout to top it off. She couldn't say no to that. She laughed slightly.

"Alright Danny, as long as you wait for me in the shop." She said.

"Okay!" Danny said happily as Maddie walked out of the shop.

He started to make the rocket 'fly' in the air. He imagined the stars in space as the rocket flew past space rocks and looked over planets of different shapes and sizes. It would be such a nice view up there. He thought smiling. If he could go up there, finding out things no one else has before, wonderful, amazing views that would be great. But what was the people who went into space called again? He thought to himself. He smiled again as he remembered: Astronauts. He wanted to go up there. He wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up. His mind seemed to imagine for ages as he played with the rocket. After an hour in his opinion: (Even though it had only been 10 minutes.) He looked around the shop. Wasn't his mom supposed to be back in the shop by now? He thought in wonder. Then a scary thought entered his mind. What if his mom had forgotten? What if she never came back? He pushed these thoughts away. His mom wouldn't leave him! She loved him! He smiled and started to look around the shop at all the toys. There were lots of different ones. There were teddy bears, spinning tops and yoyo's. There was also fake pirate swords and even a hard out looking Barbie doll. There was so much to look at. He still thought that the little rocket in his hands was the best toy out of all of them. He then got worried once again. It had been another hour and his mommy was still not around. (Yet just another ten minutes. What can I say? He doesn't have a watch.) He looked more around the shop in hope but saw nothing. The shop seemed so huge now and it was so huge that he couldn't see anyone. Small tears slowly fell down his face. His eyes becoming misty. "Mommy?" He called out quietly in hope that she would suddenly appear. But she didn't. The tears grew a bit faster as he sat down on the ground, sadly looking at the rocket in his hands.

Phantom's P.O.V

Phantom was so happy! He had found a gap in the ghost zone made either by that ghost dog, Cujo or that werewolf looking ghost creature, Wulf. It didn't really matter though. Because the main thing was was that he had found the hole and had gotten through to the real world! He had ended up in this shopping mall. He turned invisible the first second he had entered the human world. They weren't supposed to know about ghosts existing and it had been a rule placed in the ghost zone that they always had to stay invisible if they ever somehow got into the human world. So no one would see them. Luckily Phantom was one of the good ghosts. He didn't feel like taking over the world like most of the other ghosts always talked about. They always came to him with their stupid plans, saying how when they finally got to the human world that they would take over it somehow. He thought the ideas would never work. See, if a ghost tried to take over the world...someone would stop them. Even if hardly anyone tried at least someone would stop them. I mean come on! Singing, taking over the world wide web and getting Pandora's box? They sounded so stupid! He couldn't believe how silly these plans sounded. He would always be like: yeah, yeah that's totally going to work. His voice would be etched with sarcasm yet they never realized. They would thank him and fly away out of his area. Good riddance! He had once shouted to the annoying one who had thought that he could steal pandora's box without her realizing once he had left. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about them and all their stupidity! He should be looking around and enjoying himself! He could hear all sorts of sounds with his enhanced hearing. People chatting, laughing, clatter of coins falling onto benches. He could even hear sinks running all the way in the bathrooms. He heard a faint sound of crying. It sounded so faint and so sad. He couldn't bear to listen to it. He started flying slowly, trying to find where the crying was coming from. He eventually got closer to it and found that it was in a toy shop. He flew around, looking for where the crying was coming for. He flew all around the huge shop till he finally saw a little boy sitting on the ground in the right back corner of the shop. The boy was looking at a red rocket in his hands and crying. What's wrong? Phantom thought to himself. It's not like he would be able to work it out or anything. Not unless he asked the kid himself. But he couldn't go back to being visible. That would be breaking the rules. And he wasn't too keen on being stuck in Walkers prison. Heck, he was lucky enough that he hadn't already been put in there for the time he had been in the ghost zone. Unless...he thought with a smile. He picked up the rocket out of the kid's grip and held it above the kid.

Danny's P.O.V

Danny looked up with a gasp as his rocket was floating up above him in the air.

"What...?" He asked with confusion as he wiped away a few tears from his eyes. Had his rocket come to life? He slowly stood up and reached out to grab the rocket. The rocket flew away. He started to run after it in determination. It lead him out of the toy shop all the way to the bathrooms. He ran into the men's bathroom, first of all to find no one in there. The rocket finally stood still, still floating.

Phantom's P.O.V

Phantom had finally gotten the kid all alone. Luckily all the shoppers around were too busy to realize that a rocket was floating on it's own accord. Well, sort of.

He noticed that the rocket could be twisted open at the top. How odd... but handy. Phantom thought unscrewing the top off. The rocket was hollow inside. He made his hand light up with ectoplasm and made it drop to more liquidly than blow uppy type form and let it drop into the rocket. Quite disgusting but it would do the trick. With another smile he screwed the lid back on and put it back into the kid's hand.

Danny's P.O.V

Danny now had the rocket back in his grip. It was even weirder that the rocket had somehow unscrewed itself. He saw a figure appear in front of his eyes. It was wearing a black jumpsuit, with sliver boots and gloves. White hair, oddly in the same style as his.

Neon green eyes meet his sky blue ones. Danny's eyes widened. "G...g...ghost!" Danny shouted pointing. His parents had always talked about them and how they wanted to take over the world and were evil.

**Little bit of a cliff hanger here! Since I already have the rest of the story written it means that you guys won't have to wait much until I post up the other half of the story. So, any mistakes, thoughts, opinions? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it so far! :) **


	2. Part 2

**I have finally decided to post up part 2! Sorry for the long wait people! **

**People seem to be confused about a few things so I'm going to clarify those questions/answers **

**Okay first off: Phantom is a teenager, 14**

**Second: Phantom is just Phantom. Not Danny/Phantom**

**and lastly: It's sort of AU. Sort of. It's hard to explain how it is at the moment.**

**I have kept you waiting long enough, So I present to you:**

**Part two:**

Phantom's P.O.V

Phantom smiled as the kid finally saw him. The ectoplasm had done the trick. And he didn't even need to go visible as the kid could see him even though he was invisible. Good one, Phantom. He thought happily. The kid's eyes suddenly widened and he shouted out, pointed at him

"G...g...ghost!" The kid shouted, scared. Oct oh..

The last thing he needed was the kid to go out and shout out about him. People will think the kid's crazy and that's not what he wanted. It seemed that the kid somehow knew more about ghosts from other kids. Most kids would most likely find it cool to see him yet this kid seemed petrified. Or maybe he just thought that they would've found it cool. For all he knew, all five year old's find ghosts scary. He wouldn't have found a ghost scary though, wouldn't he? On second thought, yes he would've.

"Hey, hey kid! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to help." Phantom said rasing his hands to seem less threatening.

The kid seemed to open his mouth, then shut it. He looked back up at Phantom and Phantom had a small smile on his face. The kid opened his mouth.

"You...want to help?" He asked in wonder.

"Yes, why were you crying, kid?" Phantom asked him. The kid seemed to be pondering over something, probably if he was evil or trust worthy or whatever. Then the kid spoke up again:

"I have lost my mommy, I need to find her."

Phantom looked down at the kid in sadness. Awww. That's so sad, especially for a kid so young. Well, he knew what he had to do.

"I could help you find her." Phantom offered. The kid looked up again at him, sky blue eyes sparking.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course." Phantom said with a smile. The kid started to smile.

"Alright." He said. Phantom put his hand out. The kid knew exactly what to do and shook it.

"My name's Phantom, what's yours?" He asked the kid.

"Danny." The kid said with a nod.

"Alright then Danny, I wanted to let you know that, you're the only one who can see me. That rocket there is letting you see me." Phantom said.

Danny nodded as he walked out of the bathroom and Phantom floated beside him.

"Where do you think she could be?" Phantom asked him.

"She said that she would be in the shop next to the toy one." Danny said pointing. Phantom looked at the shop and shuddered. It had all sorts of ghost stuff in it. Including books and even a gun or two that looked way different to normal hunting guns. What did she want in that shop? "Well, let's go there first." Phantom said putting aside the fear that had crept into him. It was quite odd because other ghosts didn't feel as well as him. Like, yeah they did have emotions. The strong emotions being the bad ones. But it was different for him, not only did he look so human in a way but his emotions good and bad were just as strong as each other even stronger than all the other ghosts. He was special. Clockwork had said that he was special for a reason. He put this thought to the side of his mind as he focused on what was important at the moment. Getting the kid- no, seriously! You have learnt his name! Start using it! Phantom scolded himself. Getting Danny to his mother. Phantom thought.

He looked back at the rocket.

"Crud!" Phantom said. Danny didn't pay for it! Let's hope his mom doesn't mind too much and pays for it! Phantom didn't want the kid to get in too much trouble because HE had lead him out of the shop.

Danny looked up at him.

"Is something up?" Danny asked.

Phantom plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Nothing!" He reassured him. Even though there was something wrong. They had finished their trip up the escalator now. Danny and Phantom walked/floated towards the shop. They were now outside of the shop. Danny walked through the entrance, walking a few more steps and turned around, realizing Phantom wasn't beside him.

"Are you coming in?" Danny asked.

Phantom put aside his fears once again and nodded.

"Yeah." Phantom said slowly flying into the shop and looking around more.

This either was a ghost hunting shop or a shop to find out information on ghosts, well information according to humans. He couldn't decide which it was but he did want to get out of here as soon as possible. Danny seemed to be looking around for his mother. Phantom looked at him after they had looked through the whole shop. "Anything?" He asked. Danny shook his head, tears starting to fall from his eyes again. Phantom flew to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, don't start crying again. It's okay because...we're going to find her. No matter what. So don't worry, I won't leave till we find her." Phantom said softy, wiping away Danny's tears with his finger. Danny took in a big breath and nodded. Phantom smiled and stood up once again. Poor kid... So brave yet he could tell that the kid was trying as hard as the kid

could to keep the tears bottled up inside.

"Let's try going back to the toy shop." Phantom said.

Yet they didn't find her there either. Where could she be? Phantom pondered.

"So, Danny by any chance do you know where else she could have gone?" Phantom asked him.

"Not really..." Danny answered quietly.

"What exactly were you doing when she was gone?" Phantom asked curious as they walked/ floated around the mall.

"I was playing with this rocket here...she wanted to check out that shop we went to just before and I really wanted to stay in the toy shop. She said that she would come back to get me...but I don't think she was going to come...because lots of time had passed." Danny answered. Phantom wasn't exactly sure if a lot of time had actually passed. From what he knew, kids thought that a lot of time had passed when only a few minutes had passed. He could remember once, that he thought half an hour had passed when it had only been 5 minutes once. Maybe Danny thought the same and had just gotten worried? Maybe if they just returned to the toy shop and waited, his mother would come? Maybe not though, maybe she had already been there and was worried not to find her son and started to frantically search other shops? But that would be stupid! It would not only take AGES but she probably wouldn't even find him! So where would she have gone to make it quicker to find her son? He pondered on this till he finally clicked.

Ohhhhh! She would've gone to that communications place or whatever it's called! The place where security would be and people who talked into mic's for speakers for news! Then she could inform them about her missing son and security could start looking for him and the person with the mic could easily announce it so people would start looking out for him! Yes! That had to be where she was right now! Phantom smiled happily as he lead Danny to a little stall with a map and looked over it to find where the place is.

"Found it." He whispered. He placed the map back and lead Danny to the area.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"I think I know where your mother is." Phantom told Danny. Danny's face lighted up in happiness. They eventually found the area. Phantom and Danny looked into a room with camera screens and saw Danny's mother standing beside a man holding a microphone, looking at security camera's. Danny smiled as wide as ever. Phantom took him aside from the open door in privacy so he could tell him something first.

"Phantom we found her!" Danny said happily.

"I knew we would, but Danny I need to tell you something." Phantom said smiling then putting on a serious face.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"You can't ever tell anyone about me. They won't believe you anyways, but please promise me you won't ever tell anyone." Phantom said.

"Not even mommy?" Danny asked.

"No." Phantom said shaking his head.

Danny was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay." He said.

Phantom smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Do you have to go now?" Danny asked, noticing Phantom's smile had gone away. Phantom kneeled in front of Danny.

"Yes, I do." Phantom said with a sad smile.

Danny suddenly hugged him tight tears falling softly down his cheeks.

"Thanks." Danny whispered as Phantom returned the hug back.

"I'm just glad that I could help." Phantom whispered back.

He let go of the hug and ruffled Danny's hair.

"Well, I better get going now. You know, got stuff to do." Phantom said standing up.

"Bye." Danny said waving.

Phantom gave him one last smile and flew up towards the ceiling, high above.

"Bye." He said waving.

Danny's P.O.V

Danny finally walked back to the open door.

"Mommy!" He shouted in joy running towards her.

"Danny!" Maddie shouted, tears of joy running down her face as she opened her arms up and kneeled down.

Danny hugged her tight as she hugged him back in joy.

"I'm so glad that your safe." She said. She let go of the hug.

"I had no idea where you would be! I told security guards to keep an eye out for you and I'm so glad that one of them must've spotted you and lead you here!" Maddie said happily.

Danny smiled about his little secret. It would be a bit hard to not be able to tell his mommy that he had seen a ghost and that they are actually real but at least he had his mom back.

Phantom's P.O.V

Phantom knew that Danny was the one. Clockwork had always given Phantom clues about his future since Phantom always thought he was since a useless ghost. His future he was told that he would be very very helpful, not just a ghost who ended up listening to other ghosts boring plans about taking over the world and hearing all their problems. Clockwork had said something about being infused or something along those lines with someone who would help him do these helpful deeds, whatever they are. He didn't exactly know how a human was supposed to get infused with a ghost but it must be able to happen somehow. Clockwork always said something along the lines of: Someone who had a kind, caring heart. Yeah, sure lots of people were like that but Phantom felt like he connected with Danny in a way, the second he had first somehow heard his cry above all the other noises in the mall seemed quite odd. And if he was right then..., he would be a helpful ghost, actually helpful. And Danny would give him the opportunity to do so.

**Did you enjoy it? Because I did! :D I really hope everyone liked it! I have good news everyone: I have a sequel for this story! :D The sequel is going to also help explain how it's sort of AU. It's called: Prices and I hope that everyone will be enjoying it just as much as this one. I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to post it since I haven't finished writing it out yet but I will be sometime. Maybe this month or next month. Anyone who can guess right what Prices is going to be about/ the plot can get an invisible chocolate chip cookie from me. **

**I would like to thank the following names for all their awesome as reviews!: hcsp1, Lynse, Intangible Kittens, IceNinja202, Fruit bat99, Aleena Phantom, Emmazippy577, Chiri124 and Mals42. The reviews really made my day! So thanks for that :) **

**I would also like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and even just read my story. **

**So, leave your thoughts about this and the sequel, ect ect in the reviews. I can't wait to see what your reviews! :D ****Thanks for reading.**


	3. Authors note

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know that this story is set as completed but I needed to let you guys know something! I posted up Prices not too long ago!**

**Thanks once again for all the reviews, follows and favs! **

**That's all I have to say. Hope you all enjoy the sequel! :D**


End file.
